


Green-Eyed

by MusicalLuna



Category: Psych
Genre: Apologies, Established Relationship, F/M, Fights, Jealousy, Making Up, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: Juliet's best friend from college drops in for a visit and things get a little bit complicated between Shawn and Juliet.Disclaimer:The cast of Psych do not belong to me.





	1. The Old and the New

**Author's Note:**

> Two-parter Shules guys! Enjoy. XDDD  
> \--  
> lol XDDD This was going to go in my happy little collection of O'Spencer moments, but...it's not exactly a moment anymore. XDDDD So it's getting it's own little thingy.
> 
> This was requested by Raych. Apparently I really liked the idea...because this is long-ish. XDDDD I really enjoyed writing it and it went from a couple of cute moments between Shawn and Juliet during an argument to...well, this. With Henry moments and all sorts of other nonsense.
> 
> It was an interesting excercise in characterization, so you guys will have to tell me how well you think I pulled it off. I'm pretty sure everybody's in character and the arguments aren't totally lame, but I'll leave that up to you. :D

Juliet smiled as Shawn greeted her with a light kiss and a hug outside the station Thursday afternoon and she sank into his embrace. It was a warm, sunny quintessentially Santa Barbarian day and she had never been gladder to take an earlier shift. Shawn’s appearance was just the cherry on top of the sundae. “Hi…what are you doing here?” she asked warmly.

Shawn grinned. “Hi. I thought I’d drive you home today.”

She smiled. It never ceased to amaze her how he always seemed to be one step ahead of her. “How did you know I didn’t have a car?”

The psychic’s grin broadened. “I think the question is how could I not?”

She laughed and said, “Well, as much as I appreciate the foresight on your part, I’m not sure I want to ride on your motorcycle. Besides, I’m almost certain it wouldn’t fit three people.”

“Hey, I’m an excellent driver. Among the likes of Richard Petty. I had a feeling you might feel that way though, and Gus is not yet aware of it, but I borrowed his car. So who is this third person we’re picking up?”

Her eyes lit up and she said, “Alex Walsh. My best friend from college.”

“Oh really? Dropping in to have a few drinks, gossip about your gorgeous new boyfriend, that sort of thing?”

Juliet grinned. “Yep.”

He smiled and kissed her temple. “So when are we expected and where?”

“Four-thirty—oh! We’d better go!”

Shawn laughed and let her pull him in the direction of the car.

~ * * * ~

They arrived at the airport twenty minutes later, Shawn following casually at Juliet’s heels, riding on the tail of her good mood. Juliet had referred to herself and Alex as “we” the entire trip, driving home her declaration that they had been best friends. From the sound of it, the two had been inseparable. Alex sounded like a lot of fun, and if Juliet liked her this much, he couldn’t wait to meet her.

“Oh my gosh, I can’t believe how long it’s been since we last saw each other!” Juliet exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she tried to peer over the heads of the other people waiting to greet someone. “Ooh, ooh, here they come!”

Shawn smiled in amusement, fixing his gaze on the crowd of people now flowing from the terminal. He could probably guess who it was before the girls’ squeals identified her. He had written off nearly half the women in the crowd when Juliet shrieked girlishly and dashed forward, leaping into the arms of a dark-haired man.

Wait a minute.

He took a double take, his stomach suddenly churning unpleasantly. Alex was a man. A tall, dark-haired, blue-eyed, athletic, square-jawed Adonis of a man. _How had that not come up?_

His jaw clenched as he took in the details of their reunion hug again and he noticed Alex’s hands clasped beneath Juliet’s behind, supporting her weight. He forced a smile as the pretty boy released his girlfriend and looked in his direction, Juliet saying excitedly, “You have to meet him!”

It surprised Shawn, how intensely jealous he was. He’d never really thought of himself as the jealous type, but then again, he’d never really cared about exclusivity with his previous girlfriends. It was hard to keep his smile from turning into a grimace as the pair headed toward him, Juliet’s hand clasped in Alex’s. _Hands off, buddy_.

“Shawn,” she said, and now her happiness only served to feed the feeling growing in his gut, “This is Alex. Alex, my boyfriend, Shawn.”

The growling was momentarily soothed by his introduction, but a closer look at Alex riled it right back up. Who the hell was that attractive?! He squeezed a little harder than necessary as they shook hands. “Nice to meet you, man.” NOT.

“Nice too meet you too,” Alex smiled, looking completely oblivious to Shawn’s subtle hostility. “Spunky’s told me a lot about you.”

 _Spunky?_ What the hell kind of nickname was that?

Juliet laughed, blushing and said, “Oh my gosh, nobody’s called me that in forever.”

Alex smiled in return and opened his mouth to reply when Shawn said, “Funny. She never mentioned you.”

The underhanded snipe didn’t elicit the desired reaction. “Oh, I’m not surprised. I’m not a particularly savory character. She probably doesn’t want people to know she associates with me.”

Juliet smacked him and Shawn’s gut clenched. “Alex! You’re perfectly savory!”

 _Innuendo!_  

Alex laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder hoisting his bag over the other as they headed out toward the parking lot. The temptation to trip him was almost overwhelming.

“So you consult for the police, Shawn?” Alex asked.

Shawn’s eyes flicked to Juliet. She hadn’t told him. Great. She was embarrassed by what he did. He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised. “Yeah. I’m a psychic,” he said deliberately.

“Really,” Alex said and sounded genuinely interested. “I’ve never met anyone who could do anything like that.”

Gullibility usually didn’t bother Shawn. Usually his favorite people were gullible. Alex, however, was an exception to the rule. “I always get my man,” he said and then out of morbid curiosity, “What do you do?”

“Jeez, nothing nearly as exciting,” he said as Shawn pulled open the hatchback. “I’m a doctor.”

“A doctor.”

“Yeah, I know. Very original, right?” Alex laughed and Shawn echoed the sound. A doctor. Of course. Juliet’s closest college buddy was a male model doctor. Fantastic. Just _fantastic_.

“I’m so glad you’re in town. I can’t believe how much I’ve missed you,” Juliet said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He grinned. “I missed you too, Spunky. This is going to be a lot of fun.”

Shawn scowled. Like hell it would.

~ * * * ~

“ _Dinner?_ I’m invited right?”

They had dropped Alex off at his hotel, not far from Juliet’s house and Shawn had invited himself in to see if he could persuade her to tell him what they had talked about when she walked him inside. It had been easy.

“Shawn, _no_. I haven’t seen—”

“No? Come on, Jules! You’re breaking my fragile little heart! I want to get to know this guy!” He was hoping he hadn’t made himself transparent just yet. Juliet probably would not take his raging jealousy well.

Juliet smiled and he knew she hadn’t recognized the signs yet. “No, Shawn, and that’s final. I haven’t seen Alex in a really long time and I want to have a little time with him to myself. Trust me, there will be plenty of dinners for you to get to know him at.”

 _Not if I can help it_. “Then can you at least go without make up?” he asked petulantly. Juliet laughed and he frowned. He didn’t see anything funny about the request. “I’m serious,” he said and stepped forward, pulling her against him. “I don’t want anybody else seeing you in your full glory.”

She smiled and lightly pressed a kiss to his mouth. “Don’t be silly. It’s just Alex.”

“You never know. He might suddenly be struck by what a total moron he’s been all these years and—”

Juliet’s amusement was evident. “Shawn.”

“Some guys only work well under pressure! The competition could throw him over the edge! Come on, Jules…”

“Shawn, go home,” she said firmly. “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Wait! Who’s driving?”

“Ellie is bringing my car back in…fifteen minutes. Go. Watch sports. Con Gus into doing something stupid. Do…whatever it is you do.”

“Pine for you?”

She smiled. “Go.”

He made a face, bouncing unhappily on his heels, but after another firm kiss and a pointed look, he sighed and trudged toward the front door. He didn’t like it.

Not one bit.

~ * * * ~

Technically, he was obeying Juliet’s orders.

He had called Gus, and now they were doing something incredibly stupid that had about a 98% chance of backfiring on him and causing him a great deal of grief.

“This is wrong, Shawn. Juliet will have your head,” Gus said, spearing a ravioli on his fork and brandishing it at the fake psychic, who was peering through the foliage sitting on the wall to their left, attempting to get a better look at Juliet and Alex who sat by the window just twenty feet away from them.

“Thank you for stating the obvious Gus. She’s not going to find out though. I perfected my stealth skills tailing you, remember? I wasn’t about to let her go on a date with a guy like _that_ without doing a little recon.”

“Whatever, Shawn. I came along with you because you’re my best friend, but I won’t help bail you out of it when everything goes to hell,” Gus said. “I can’t believe you’re this insecure.”

“I am not insecure Gus. I just don’t trust that guy.”

“Mmhm.”

Shawn frowned as Alex reached across the table, taking Juliet’s hands in his. He said something, running his fingers over the back of her hand and she laughed, her head tilting backwards. “This sucks. Why couldn’t she be like normal girls and be best friends with another girl?”

“Hey. There are plenty of people out there whose best friends are of the opposite sex,” Gus said. “Just because you’re too insecure to deal with it—”

“I’m not insecure!” Shawn snapped. “This guy is just—he’s—look at him!”

Gus looked unimpressed. “Keep telling yourself that Shawn. You’re insecure, _and_ you don’t trust Juliet.”

Shawn glanced at Gus, his mouth thinning. “It’s not her I don’t trust.”

“Yeah, you tell her that.”

Shawn shook his head. “Whatever; you don’t get it.” He turned, pushing the shrubbery aside and immediately said, “Oh crap.”

“What?”

“She’s gone. Jules is gone. Where’d she go? Gus, she’s—”

“What are you doing here, Shawn?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XDDDD So there's a second part, obviously. It's a two-parter. I'll post it....um...well I'm not sure when I'll post it. It may be within the next couple of days....or it may be in twelve days when I get back from the Mid-West. XDDDDD
> 
> So I hope you enjoy! :D


	2. The Old and the New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD I'm not back yet, but I do have access to the internet (at least occassionally) so I thought I'd post the second half for you guys, since it's been FOREVER. XDDDDDDDD And OMJ NEW SEASON YAY! I'm excited (and inspired) like you wouldn't believe. :D
> 
> Anyway, I had a lot of fun with this second half, so I hope you guys enjoy it. :D

Shawn turned sharply, his stomach dropping. Juliet stood ten feet away from their table, her arms crossed tightly over her chest, her eyes bright and her cheeks flushed, mouth turned down angrily. His eyes flicked toward the bathroom, tucked in an alcove to her left. Dammit. How could he have forgotten that? "Jules!" he exclaimed, and he sounded surprised, but Juliet’s expression said that the bullshit was not going to cut it.

"You’re spying on us," she said and she was not asking a question.

"I—no, I—well—" Shawn floundered, which he rarely did, but he hadn’t prepared for having to confront Juliet.

"I can’t believe you would stoop this low."

For the first time, Shawn felt guilty for what he was doing. "Jules—"

"Do you not trust me? Do you think I’m going to cheat on you with Alex? Is that it?" she asked, and this time, instead of the anger and the accusations, her tone was hurt. Shawn’s mouth fell open. He had never considered anything like that. Well, he had, but he had never once thought of it as being something that would mean she was to blame.

"No, Jules, that’s not it—of course I trust you, I—" He got to his feet, moving toward her, rubbing his face anxiously. "Maybe we should—"

"Are you _jealous?_ " she asked and her tone had changed again, now incredulous.

He shifted and finally admitted quietly, "Yeah, yeah, I am, Jules."

Her disbelief was palpable. "Are you serious? All of this because you’re _jealous?_ Of my best friend?"

"Jules, have you actually looked at the guy?" he demanded and gestured toward the table. "He’s like, six _four_ , he’s dark-haired, blue-eyed, I mean—he looks like a freaking model! And on top of all that, oh, guess what, he’s a _doctor_. And you know what Jules? You told him I was a ‘police consultant’. You didn’t actually tell him what I did."

" _What?_ Shawn, that has nothing to do with—"

"You’re embarrassed by the fact that I’m a psychic," he said accusingly.

Juliet began to look uncomfortable. "No, Shawn—I—"

"Jules, I can read you like a book, don’t try to tell me you’re not. And you wonder why I’m jealous of this guy? What am I supposed to think?"

"Okay, even if that _is_ true, Shawn, that does _not_ give you the right to follow me. You could have mentioned this earlier."

"Yeah, and maybe you should have mentioned that you were going to tell people that I’m something I’m not when we started dating."

Juliet bristled. "You’re _stalking_ me Shawn!"

"Well, forgive me for giving a damn!"

"This is ridiculous. I can’t do this right now, Shawn—"

"Yeah," he said and his voice had turned to venom. "I guess I am ridiculous. I’m sorry that I’ve caused you so much undue embarrassment." Without looking over his shoulder, he said, "I’ll call you, Gus," and then with one last furious swipe of his hand over his mouth, he took off past Juliet and disappeared out the door. Gus stared after him, open-mouthed.

" _Dammit!_ " Juliet said loudly.

Gus swallowed the bite of ravioli he had taken prior to the argument with some difficulty. He was pretty sure he had just witnessed Shawn and Juliet’s first real fight, and it had been a doozy. He had never seen either of them in such states.

There was no telling how Shawn would handle this.

~ * * * ~

Henry jerked, turning sharply when the back door opened with a bang and Shawn stormed inside, making a beeline for his kitchen. " _Shawn?_ " he called, irritation and exasperation flaring. The only answer was the sound of the fridge being yanked open followed by the sound of clinking bottles. "Shawn," he said, tone warning, and started to get to his feet. "What the hell do you think—"

Shawn strode through the doorway, a beer bottle in each hand, already halfway through the one in his left. Henry scowled. " _Shawn_ , this is—" Shawn flopped onto the couch beside him, finishing the first beer and Henry realized how haggard his son looked. He frowned and turned the volume on the television down. "What is this about Shawn?"

He didn’t answer at first, taking another long pull on the bottle in his right hand but he finally muttered, "It’s over."

He lifted the bottle to his lips again and Henry snatched it away, his eyes narrowing irritably. That told him absolutely nothing. "What’s over, Shawn?"

"Juliet." He looked at him, gaze already beginning to lose its usual focus as the alcohol kicked in and he said, "You were right. As usual. I screwed everything up."

Henry sighed. "Don’t be so dramatic. I’m sure it’s not that bad."

Shawn laughed hollowly. "Oh, it is. I’m pretty sure that when your girlfriend accuses you of stalking her, it’s over."

"Well, were you?"

"I wasn’t stalking her, I was…checking on her."

"Uh huh. And why were you ‘checking on her’?"

"Her college chum came to town. And he’s a _he_. A god of a he," Shawn said and reached for the beer again. "Can I have that back now, please?"

"No. So you were jealous," he said and Shawn groaned.

"Dad, I don’t really want to talk about this—"

"Then why did you come here to drink? Hm? There are at least ten bars on the way here Shawn."

He sulked for a long moment, eyes fixed unseeingly above his head. Henry was just beginning to lose patience again when he admitted grudgingly to the ceiling, "Yeah. I was jealous. Jules told him I was a ‘police consultant’," he added, disbelief coloring his voice.

"You _are_ a police consultant."

"Yeah, but she didn’t tell him about the psychic part! That’s the most important part! She couldn’t tell her best friend that I’m a psychic!" he exclaimed.

"Okay, first of all, you _aren’t_ psychic Shawn, despite this psychotic little charade you’ve got going, and secondly, who _wouldn’t_ avoid telling people that you’re a psychic? It sounds ridiculous! Nobody is going to take you seriously if she introduces you as a psychic, kid. I’m sorry to tell you this, but psychics are not well-respected people. I feel truly awful that your girlfriend wants to protect you. Really, I do."

"Great. Now you’re mocking me. My girlfriend—who I actually _really_ like—thinks I’m a stalker and is humiliated by what I do and you’re mocking me. Thanks so much, Dad. I’m so glad I can come to you for help."

"Shawn, you’re being ridiculous. Just tell her that you were wrong. Tell her you’re sorry. I know it’s unfathomable for you, but that actually works," Henry said, and took a swig of the beer he’d confiscated.

"Dad, you don’t get it. We had a _fight_ ," Shawn said. He leaned to the side, his head falling onto the armrest, and curled up. "It’s _over_."

Henry scoffed in disbelief and stood up, slamming the beer bottle down on the coffee table. "That’s right Shawn. Do what you’ve always done. Give up and run away. This girl obviously means _so much_ to you. You’re pathetic, you know that Shawn?"

"Oh my god, _Dad!_ This is not what I came here for!" Shawn shouted, his frustration spilling over. What on earth had convinced him that this was a good idea? _Stupid!_

"Oh, really. Then what _did_ you come here for, kid, hm? Did you want me to feel bad for you? Tell you, ‘Oh, it’s okay, you just screwed up one of the best things you’ve ever done, but, hey, it’s okay, it’s not your fault!’"

"No, Dad, I thought—" He laughed to himself disbelievingly and said, "I actually thought you might understand, because of what happened between you and Mom. I should have known better. I don’t need this from you right now. I’m going home." He got to his feet, stopping when Henry’s hand caught him at the elbow.

"Wait. What do you mean ‘what happened between me and Mom’?" he asked, gaze hard.

Shawn sighed, his head tipping backward. "You know, the fighting, the divorce…" He waved a hand around. "All of that crap."

"Let me get this straight. You’re saying that because you had _one_ fight, that means the relationship is doomed?" Henry said incredulously.

"Well, yeah, Dad. It’s not like I haven’t really liked any of the girls I’ve dated. There were a couple like Jules, who I really clicked with for a while. But it always came down to a fight. I just figured if we were going to fight, then it was better just to cut things off early. You know, nip it in the bud and all of that crap. I don’t want to go through what you and Mom went through. It was horrible." He reached for the beer on the table and began drinking it down when Henry made no move to stop him.

"Oh, jeez, _Shawn_ ," Henry said and ran a hand over his head, distressed by this new information. It explained so much. "Shawn, a fight is not a nail in the coffin of a relationship. Fighting is perfectly normal. Jeez, kid, this is why you’ve had so much trouble committing?"

"Hey, I’m just being careful," Shawn said defensively. "And I’ve seen what fighting does. I don’t want to be stuck in a relationship like that and have to bail in the middle because I picked the wrong person to spend the rest of my life with."

Henry sank back on to the couch and said quietly, "Sit down, Shawn. We have to talk about this."

"What? Now you’re going to be caring and supportive and help me out? No, Dad, that’s not how it—"

"Shawn, you love this girl, don’t you?" he demanded.

Shawn immediately shifted, moving across the room to toy with the knickknacks on the mantle. "I don’t know," he muttered. "Maybe."

"Well if that’s the case then you need to fight for her. Shawn, relationships aren’t all sunshine and daisies and rainbow cupcakes. You’re going to spend the rest of your life searching if you try and find someone you won’t fight with. Of course you’re going to fight, you’re two different people with different opinions and entirely different personalities. You and Gus fight, don’t you? But you work through it. You’ve figured out how to deal with whatever issues that come up and you move past them. It’s the same thing with a girl. You two just have to _want_ to work through your problems. When it comes down to it Shawn, that’s what real love is. Your mother and I…we, well…in the end, we didn’t want to be together bad enough. If you want to be with this girl, if you really, really want it, then go work it out with her. Don’t let a stupid fight stop you from getting what you want, Shawn. That’s not the man I raised you to be."

Shawn swallowed, still turning one of the fish figurines over in his hands again and again, gazing unseeingly at it. After a long moment of silence he asked, voice thin, "What do I do if she doesn’t want what I want?"

Henry sighed. "Then you let her go, and find somebody who does."

"Dad, I—" He paused, working his tongue around in his mouth to try and loosen the tightening in the back of his throat. "I really want her to be the one."

"Well, there’s only one way to find out whether or not she is."

~ * * * ~

This was a terrible idea. A horrible, soul-sucking, death wish of an idea. Why had he listened to his father? The man’s only long-term relationship had ended in divorce and he hadn’t been involved with anyone since. Or at least he hoped not. Dear god— _No_. Stop. Now was not the time for that. It was now or never. Judgment Day.

He sucked in a deep breath, grimaced, and knocked on the door.

Two seconds later he had already begun to fidget, eyes darting back toward the street. He was torn between being glad that he had had a few drinks and annoyed because it meant his father had driven him here and he had no means of escape other than his own two feet. It would take three, maybe four seconds to get to the curb and then he could—

His head snapped back around, mind suddenly going blank as the door opened.

Juliet looked back out at him, her expression sober and his heart clenched when he noticed the well hidden, but tale-tell signs of crying. "I was afraid you wouldn’t come back," she said quietly.

He looked away. "I almost didn’t."

"I should have told Alex the truth about what you do," Juliet confessed. "I just…I just didn’t want him to think you were some kind of lunatic. I think you’re amazing Shawn, and I couldn’t bear it if he thought badly of you."

God, he hated when his dad was right. "No, Jules," he said and his hands moved up into his hair. "No, you were right. I totally overreacted. Following you was probably not the best thing to do. I got crazy jealous and did a bunch of really stupid things. I just…I guess I wouldn’t blame you if you did run off with Alex."

"Shawn—"

"I’m sorry. I’m really, really, really, _really_ sorry, Jules. I—"

"Shawn, it wasn’t entirely your fault. I’m sorry I yelled at you at the restaurant, and I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you Alex was a guy. That was stupid and I should have known better. It wasn’t fair to you."

"Great," he said and swung his keys around his finger, uncertain again. "So we’re both sorry. Does that mean…we’re good?"

Juliet smiled shyly and said, "Yeah, I think we are."

He held his hand out and when Juliet slipped her hand into his, he pulled her to him, kissing her fervently. When they finally broke the kiss he ran his fingers through her hair, his hand coming to rest at the base of her neck and said quietly, "I want to make this work, Jules."

"Well, good. Because I do too," she said, smiling softly.

Shawn grinned and kissed her again. Grateful, for once, that his father had given him his advice. When they parted he breathed, "So where’s Alex now?"

Juliet smiled despite herself and said, "He’s back at his hotel. Don’t worry, he’ll be around all day tomorrow."

"I can’t wait."

Juliet was delighted when she realized that he meant it and her arms wrapped around his neck, repaying him with her own passionate kiss.

He looked star struck when she pulled away and her laughter carried into the night when he said, "I could get used to this making up stuff."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully everybody's in character and stuff. Let me know what you think! I love your feedback. :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! ;D


End file.
